


Crowd Surfing

by totalsyndrome



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 14:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsyndrome/pseuds/totalsyndrome
Summary: Toru wants to talk about Taka's crowd surfing habit. Fluff





	Crowd Surfing

When band vocalist of Palisades, Lou, sees Taka and Toru leave the bustling after-show party together, he knows something is up. He downs his can of beer and sets it neatly on the table despite being a little tipsy. His bandmate, Aaron asks where he’s going and all he does is nod, a smirk on his face before walking off

 

“Are you going to keep crowd surfing for the entire tour?” Toru asks once they’re alone in One Ok Rock’s dressing room. Taka stares at him, scratching his tattooed arm.

“Is that what you wanted to talk about?” He sighs and shrugs. “Yeah why not. It’s fun, you should try it out some time.” 

Toru chuckles. “You know I can’t.” 

The room is silent, both men having difficulties continuing the conversation. Toru goes over to their bags to pull out a towel. He dries his arms, neck, face then his stomach. 

“Just wondered if it’d tire you out faster, that’s all," he says and removes his shirt. Toru lazily folds it in half, tossing the stage shirt on the chair to be separated for washing later. He turns halfway when arms coil around his torso. 

“What’s wrong?” Toru brings a hand up to rub Taka’s head, the short strands feeling foreign in his touch. Lips move against his skin and he looks down. “What did you say?” 

Peeling himself away from Toru enough to speak properly, arms still clinging onto his boyfriend, Taka repeats himself. The man laughs and leans in to kiss his cheek. 

“What did you say?” 

His face, though sleepy looking as usual, is radiant and Taka knows his boyfriend well. The joy in Toru’s eyes is undeniably the ones specially for him. 

“I said,” Taka starts, breaking into a smile as his raises his voice, “you’re an idiot!” 

A hand slides down to his waist, attempting to pull him closer, but he taps it lightly. “Who do you think you are huh?” Taka edges his head away from the man, Toru successfully entrapping him in an embrace. 

“Your lover,” Toru says. 

“Bastard, you’re my fiancé.”

“That’s the same thing.” 

Taka shakes his head. “No, it isn’t. One means you’re engaged and the other means you’re not.” 

“But a lover is a lover, engaged or not.” 

“That’s…” Taka narrows his eyes. He’s thinking deeply while Toru is swaying left and right on his feet, dragging him into the movement. 

“Why don’t we go back and join the others? They’re probably wondering where we disappeared to,” Toru says and releases Taka. 

That’s it, Taka thinks. After telling Toru what he wanted, that’s it? He's about to pout, but then he feels his feet lift. 

Hooking an arm underneath Taka’s knees and placing the other on his back, Toru lifts his fiancé. He carries Taka like a princess—or king if he’s in an egoistic mood—and spins them around a few times. 

“Toru, stop, stop,” Taka says. 

“I thought you wanted me to carry you,” Toru says in a deadpan tone. Fingers clutch his shoulder. 

“I don’t want to fall.” 

“I won’t drop you.” 

"Okay." 

Toru takes his time returning to the party, relishing in the resounding footsteps his soles make, the warmth wrapping his neck, and the weight in his arms. 

 

Lou gapes. He knew it! Those two are together and he’s witnessed it with his own eyes. An excited sound escapes him as Toru passes by him in the corridor. Both sides freeze. 

“Hey,” he says, waving. Lou receives no response besides a blank stare. 

“Hi,” Toru says. Taka buries his face into Toru’s neck, squeezing tightly once. He resolves himself and looks at Lou in the eye. He nods. 

“Hey Lou, where are the others?” 

The Palisades vocalist jabs his thumb behind him. Toru walks towards him and he signals them to stop in a hurry. 

“You should put on a shirt first,” Lou says. He leads the way when Toru returns fully dressed. The two lovers are no longer in an intimate embrace, what a shame. They probably think he can’t hear, or maybe they’re whispering loud on purpose, Lou doesn’t know, but he laughs. 

“Toru, you’re the only one who can touch me here…” 

“I know.” 

Fucking badass dorks.

**Author's Note:**

> Can only write on an impulse as usual. Getting a bi vibe from Lou or is it just me?


End file.
